


Latte Art

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, M/M, latte art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro practises latte art with Mahiru. (KuroMahi, Café AU)





	Latte Art

The café was almost closed when Mahiru walked through the door. He immediately spotted Kuro behind the counter and sent him a wide smile. Kuro waved back to him briefly and then he took down a cup from the shelf. Before Mahiru reached the counter to make his order, Kuro started to prepare a drink for him. “You’re early today. Did the bake sale go well?”

“Barely. The cooking club is more dramatic than the drama club. At least, with the drama club, Licht and Hyde stop fighting when I yell at them. I only want to raise money for the animal shelter but some people have big egos.” He sighed. Mahiru felt a little better when Kuro handed him a warm muffin. He was able to lower his stress with his simple kindness.

Whenever Kuro had a nightshift, they would walk home together. They lived in the same apartment building so they knew each other since they were kids. Kuro’s family owned the small café and Mahiru would eat there often. It became a second home to Mahiru. A large part of that was because of Kuro. Mahiru walked around the counter to watch help him clean the counter while he made the latte.

“Have you been practising your latte art like Wrath told you to? It’s ironic that you’re the oldest but she’s the one who keeps you all in line.” Mahiru giggled softly and the light sound made Kuro’s heart beat faster. He became distracted and he almost burned himself with the hot milk. He was glad that Mahiru was too oblivious to notice his blush. “Can you make a latte cat for me?”

“I’ll try.” He said. Mahiru would often ask for latte art to help him practice. Kuro slowly swirled the latte pen through the steamed milk and then he started to draw cat ears. Mahiru leaned closer to watch him and their arms brushed slightly. The cat’s ears were uneven and its smile was lopsided. Still, Mahiru admired the delicate image. “This is cute, Kuro! You’re already a great artist with traditional pen and paper. I’m sure you’ll master latte art in no time.”

He was a kind person so Kuro knew Mahiru would compliment his latte art no matter how it turned out. His kindness made his stomach flutter. Kuro tried to hide how Mahiru made him feel by being sarcastic. “Aren’t you the one who calls me a lazy cat? Why are you praising me like I’m a dog?”

Mahiru reached up to playfully pet him as if he was a cat. His hair was soft and he brushed his bangs from his red eyes. He stopped when they heard Lily’s voice from the kitchen. He realized how close they were and he stepped away before Lily poked his head out of the door. “Kuro, you can head home with Mahiru first. I’ll close the café by myself.”

“Are you sure, Lily? I can help you clean up so all three of us can go home together.” Mahiru offered. A part of him wanted to talk more with Kuro alone. On the other hand, he would feel guilty if he left all the work to Lily. Kuro could read Mahiru’s thoughts from his expression and patted his shoulder.

“You need to learn when to relax and be lazy. I’m sure you’re already tired after running that bake sale. Drink that latte while I change out of this monkey suit.” Kuro nudged the cup towards him. With a soft smile, Mahiru thanked him and sipped the drink. It was warm and comforting like the man who made it. He watched Kuro leave and thought of how cute the uniform was on him.

“I wonder who thought of the idea of everyone dressing like butlers.” Mahiru mused to himself.  

“Hyde thought it would attract customers. What do you think of Kuro’s uniform? It’s not often he dresses up.” Lily said in a teasing voice. He had to chuckle as Mahiru became flustered and stumbled over his answer. It was clear to everyone how the two felt for each other. He saw the latte in Mahiru’s hands. “Oh, did you make that, Mahiru? Is Kuro teaching you?”

“No, Kuro made this.” He told him but his answer seemed to confuse Lily. Mahiru sipped the drink and then said, “He has been improving a lot.”

“Kuro gets a lot of requests from our customers. Girls love the latte art he makes.” Lily took out his phone to show him a few pictures he took. Mahiru was shocked. Each design was detailed and beautiful. He didn’t know that Kuro was so talented. He scrolled through the photos and he almost didn’t notice Kuro return.  

“I’m finished so let’s head home. Lily, remember to call us when you leave.” He told his brother. The café was near their home but he still worried for his safety. Kuro held the door open for Mahiru. As he walked by him, he noticed that he was quieter than usual. “Is your backpack heavy? I’ll carry it for you.”

“Thank you but I’m fine.” Mahiru insisted. He was being thoughtful and that made him happy. Yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about the latte art Lily had shown him. He couldn’t face Kuro because he knew he was able to read his thoughts easily. He focused on the cars driving past them. “Was it busy today?”

“Every day is busy by my standards. Can’t deal.” He said. Mahiru appeared distracted so Kuro knew that there was something on his mind. He wondered what it could be. Once they reached the red light, Kuro touched his arm. “Is everything okay? You can tell me.”

“I was worried that I’m bothering you when I visit you during closing time.” Mahiru knew that it was simpler to be direct and open with Kuro. Kuro couldn’t be more confused by the admission. They were friends and he enjoyed talking to Mahiru while he worked. He would often offer to help him bake and clean as well. No matter how tiring his work could become, Mahiru made it fun.

“Lily showed me the latte art you made for other customers. They were beautiful. But the latte you made me looks… rushed.” Mahiru couldn’t admit that he was a little jealous of the girls. He knew it was irrational when they were merely friends. “Is it because I’m making you work after closing? I only wanted to help you practise but I can stop coming if it’s bothering you.”

“No,” Kuro said quickly. He didn’t know if he had the courage to tell him the truth. It was embarrassing to admit the reason. Mahiru looked up at him with his doe eyes and Kuro’s heart started to race. “The reason is… It’s just… You’re cute, Mahiru. It’s hard to concentrate on making lattes when you’re standing next to me. I end up being distracted, I stare at you and then I mess up the lines.”

If it wasn’t night, Mahiru was certain that Kuro would see his face become bright red. He stepped closer to him and smiled shyly. “Now that I know you can make latte art well, maybe we can do something else at closing time. How do feel about seeing a midnight screening with me?”

Kuro nodded and stroked his hair fondly. “I can make lattes for us to drink while we watch that movie.”


End file.
